Networking devices (e.g., switches, routers, etc.) may handle different types of data packets, including unicast data packets and multicast data packets. A multicast data packet may use an internet protocol (IP) address as a proxy for a group of devices (e.g., a multicast group IP address). This multicast group IP address may not correspond to a device (e.g., physical device, virtual machine, etc.) on the network. Instead, actual devices in the network subscribe to the multicast group IP address and the data packets sent to the multicast group I addresses are routed to the actual devices using the networking devices. Accordingly, networking devices may use multicast specific processes to handle and route the multicast data packets.